


This (little) devil

by mitsui_tsuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Random - Freeform, all of the other author, english is not my first lang, just because, so i could bookmark, sorry - Freeform, this is new account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsui_tsuru/pseuds/mitsui_tsuru
Summary: Yuri On Ice 10 Episode engagement ring scene fluff. I am not good with summary. forgive me





	

I

“I cant even talk to Victor at all” The beer in Victor mouth reached the wrong pipe that he spurted it out in the instant. “Yuuri you don’t remember?” At Yuuri completely oblivious face Victor worst fear is confirmed. He had been wondering why Yuuri was so shocked when he came to the onsen and offered to coach him but now everything suddenly make sense. As he saw Yuuri visibly getting sweatier and paler Victor pushed his neutral face. Never in his life could he imagine that the very moment that have changed Victor life so much, Yuuri could sleep it off into oblivion in the day after. _This little devil._

He watched as the flustered Yuuri tried to held Pichit, his sister and ballet teacher to look at the picture that Chris have saved in his phone. He could hear Yuri murmuring that there are also pictures in Victor phone as Otabek slide beside him, he maintained his neutral smile as he showed the picture to the stoic man all the while watching Yuuri earnestly trying but falling to stop Pichit and the other looking at his wasted picture.  
  
And then it came suddenly, an off hand comment from Chris about the precious ring that Yuuri and him wear and somehow the Thailand boy Pichit have suddenly declared that they are married. He watched amusedly as _his_ Yuuri, flustered as he is trying to stop Pichit and explain the rings meaning were not what Pichit thought it was. _Oh well_ , Victor thought. “Is not correct” He could see Yuuri looking at him, feeling relief because Victor was about to help him. “This is an engagement ring” he continued with a smile, satisfied in watching the cute shocked face coming back to decorate Yuuri flushed face. “If Yuuri got the golden medal then we will get married right, Yuuri?” Victor smiled mischievously. _You do forget such an important night for both of us, so I guess this much is still okay right?_  
  
  
II.  
  
It was one shock after another. As he just learn about his wasted night in such a grand occasion like the GPF banquet, and learning that he is the only one who doesn’t even remember and everyone even Victor actually had a vivid collection of the event saved up in his phone. Pichit just need to announce carelessly to everyone in the open cafe that he and Victor are married. As the thunderous claps from the other customer drowned any attempt of him to control the situation, he could see Yuri face and could practically saw the flying kick at his face sometime sooner, Chris was smiling meaningfully and even the calm and emotionless Otabek was clapping. And Minako sensei shocked face, Yuuri shrivelled at the hundreds of thousands of question of every detail that she would definitely ask.

And then there is Mari-neechan, Yuuri remember all the time he had asked her to give him the poster with Victor in it, and all the monthly magazine about Victor that he asked Mari to bought during his stay in Detroit, the time when he beg for a poodle just because certain someone own the said dog. If this can become more obvious…  
  
He thought that Victor had tried to safe him. Yes, they will listen to what Victor said, Victor would be able to explain it better than Yuuri but then, “This is an engagement ring” is the words that come out of that mouth. “If Yuuri got the golden medal then we will get married right, Yuuri?” he smiled, he freaking smiled as he said that to the whole lot of his rival tomorrow. Yuuri could not believe what Victor just did to him. _This devil!_

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I write fanfic, or drabbles, or anything,  
> I am sorry for any grammar mistake etc.. English is supposed to be my 2nd lang but yeah..nope...  
> any comment (beta!) and kudos(?) are appreciated so much!


End file.
